All Is Fair
by kaythanksbye
Summary: In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.
1. Chapter 1

In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

_**(A/N; So I wrote this ages ago, had published it, and deleted it after neglecting it for eons. Found it on my computer and realized I wanted to write again. So I'm going to start back from the beginning. It's placed after Finn and Rachel break up in season 2, and Rachel doesn't really want to face him in Glee Club. Puck finds Rachel dancing and zones out watching her. PUCKLEBERRY) **_

_ "Puck? What are you doing in here?"_

Puck jumped a little when she said his name. "I - uh...Heard your music. I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it to Glee today. Figured I'd come check on you."

Rachel stood in her leotard, painfully aware of how thin the fabric was and how short the skirt was. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you even care if I come to Glee?"

"I have my reasons." She raised an eybrow. "Fine. Don't come to Glee club. Have fun watching us lose." He started to leave the auditorium, but turned back for a second. "Or worse. Win without you." He shrugged and continued to walk out the door, counting the seconds in his mind.

"Hey, wait!"

_Ha._ He stopped with his hand on the door.

"Just - just let me change."

He smirked. "But you look so good in the leotard, Rach."

"Shut up, Puckerman."

...

Santana watched Puck and Rachel walk through the door and scoffed. So he'd gotten tired of her. She'd gotten tired of him long before. Britt hadn't come in yet, but then neither had Artie. Maybe they had taken the long way around to avoid student traffic in the halls. Or they had been outside, and had to go around to the handicapable ramp.

Santana was having a particularly lonely day, and was humming to herself. Mr. Shue noticed.

"Santana, you have a song to share?"

Santana saw Britt and Wheels coming through the door and shrugged, "Sure, what the hell."

She boosted herself up on the piano and cued Brad, who she swore was a psychic. He always knew what song to play. He started to play a strange slowed down version of the song she'd been humming, but it was exactly right.

"Here We go  
Welcome to my Funeral  
Without you  
I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die

Here I go this is my confessional  
A lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die

I have destroyed our love its gone  
Payback is sick its all my fault"

Santana motioned and Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn got up and started singing and dancing backup.

"I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die"

...

Brittany watched as actual tears started to come to Santana's eyes.

Santana never cried.

"This is it  
And now you're really gone  
this time  
Never once thought  
I'd be in pieces left behind

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]  
With every move I die."

The song ended and Santana stood in silence for a moment. She looked at Brittany, tears running down her face.

And ran out of the room.

…

...

After Glee was over, Brittany went to find Santana. There was only one place she would be. She found her in the old tree house in Santana's backyard.

"Tana? What's wrong?"

Santana turned a tear-stained face to her. "I miss you, Britt-Britt."

...

Somehow Brittany found herself laying in Santana's bed, Santana curled up next to her, remnants of her mascara dried on her face. Brittany wasn't sure what to do. She loved her friend, but she was with Artie. And she kinda thought she loved him, too.

_Life is complicated_, She thought. She had thought it before, but never really thought it this much.

As she drifted off to sleep, she murmered "Tana..."

...

MESSAGES

NOAH: **hey**

ME: **Hey**

NOAH: **What's up?**

ME: **Sitting around the house watching old movies. You?**

NOAH: **Wanting out of the house. Up for an adventure?**

Rachel picked up the remote and switched off the television. She bit her lip and replied.

ME: **Um, sure?**

...

NOAH: ** Pick u up in 10**

Rachel ran up to her room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

In which all isn't exaclty fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

_NOAH: __**Pick u up in 10**_

_Rachel ran up to her room to change._

_..._

Rachel looked at her phone, then at the clock. 11:30. She had five minutes left to do something with her hair. She had already changed from sweats and her leotard from class into a black skirt and leggings with a well-fitted red shirt. Her hair was a mess from being left in a bun all night. She messed with it for a couple of minutes before realizing she was fussing over hanging out with Noah Puckerman.

Shit.

She refused to become one of those girls. It was ridiculous. She left her hair down, but smoothed it as much as she could. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door before looking at the clock again. _Crap._ Her dads would never let her out this late on a school night. Her phone chimed she had a text.

NOAH: **I'm outside. U ready?**

She paced for a second before deciding to do something stupid.

Then she was tossing her purse out the window to Puck and climbing down the trellis.

...

Walking around downtown with no real destination, Puck spoke.

"That was pretty bad-ass of you, Berry. Sneaking out like that."

"I didn't realize what time it was when I agreed to come out with you tonight. My dads would have freaked."

"Then why didn't you just cancel? I would've understood."

Rachel looked up at him. "I don't really know why. I just felt like it." They stopped walking for a second and just looked at each other. Then Rachel looked away and started walking again. "Anyway, I was pretty bored at the house."

Puck laughed and Rachel shook her head at him. "So what do you want to do? There are a couple of places to eat still open, or we could keep wandering around. But it's getting a little cold and I don't think you have a jacket in that tiny purse of yours."

Rachel shivered a bit. "It is a little cold. I guess we could go somewhere. What's open?"

Puck looked around and noticed a pizza place that was still open. "Up for pizza? My treat."

...

The waitress walked them over to a booth and asked them what drinks they'd like, then walked away.

"Noah, why did you want to hang out with me tonight?"

"I don't know. We never hang out, really, I guess."

"You never hang out with a girl without an ulterior motive, and we both know that."

"Then why did you agree to come with me?"

There was a moment of silence, where Rachel just stared at the murals on the walls and Puck stared at Rachel.

_"Rachel?"_

...

MESSAGES

ME: **Hey babe**

BRITT: **Hey!**

ME: **What's up?**

BRITT: **Not much, chewing bubblegum and watching the gay sharks on TV**

ME: **So we still on for Saturday night?**

BRITT: **Yeah! What are we doing?**

ME: **I figured we go to the movies?**

BRITT: **Awesome! We can see that new dance movie. And we can sit in the back and ignore the previews ;)**

ME: **Silly, I have to sit in the wheelchair section.**

BRITT: **Oh, right. Those are really good seats!**

ME: **Haha. So dance movie Saturday night?**

BRITT: **Yep!**

ME: **Kay, c u tomorrow. Love you!**

BRITT: **Kay, Love you 2!**

Artie put down his phone and took off his glasses to go back to sleep.

His phone beeped with a new message.

T: **Do you hate me?**

ME: **No, why?**

T: **We don't talk anymore.**

ME: **You have Abs Boy to talk to now. What do you need me for?**

T: **We were friends before, Artie. Can't we be friends again?**

ME: **You broke my heart, T. I don't know.**

T: **She will too.**

Artie stared down at the message. He couldn't think of anything to say.

**Contact 'T' Deleted/Blocked. Undo(?)**

He threw his phone down and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

_"You never hang out with a girl without an ulterior motive, and we both know that."_

_"Then why did you agree to come with me?"_

_There was a moment of silence, where Rachel just stared at the murals on the walls and Puck stared at Rachel._

_"Rachel?"_

...

Rachel turned at the sound of her name and was shocked to see him.

Puck was pissed.

"Jesse!" Puck watched as she leapt up to give the curly haired boy a hug. Watching the other boy wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair made Puck want to scream. Or steal something. But he couldn't, so he just sat there like an idiot. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in London. When did you get back? Here, sit with us. You remember Puck?"

She had called him Noah before. He wished she would again. It was a familiarity he could get used to.

He returned Jesse's nod and buried himself in pizza, barely listening as Rachel explained that she and Jesse had been talking again, and were friends now. The smirk on St. James' face was sickening.

When Rachel finally paused to breathe, Jesse answered a few of the questions she had asked.

"Well, I'm here because my sisters had a craving for pizza, and we were in the middle of sibling time, since I just got back yesterday. That's them over there." He pointed to three girls sitting at a table across the room, who waved. "I saw you and saw an escape. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming back. I don't even really know when I decided to in the first place. It just happened." _I do remember, actually. It was after our last phone call, when you said that idiot had broken up with you. Somehow I just decided to come back. For you._

...


	4. Chapter 4

In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

_As she drifted off to sleep, she murmured "Tana..."_

...

_Somehow I just decided to come back. For you._

...

Kurt sat in his room at Dalton, singing to himself.

"If we could just free up the laws  
That bind our lives  
Then we could love..."

He didn't know Blaine was listening at the door, his hand a few inched from knocking, but frozen at the sound of the adorable brunette's voice.

"We could love..."

...

Puck and Rachel walked back to his truck in silence until Rachel, of course, broke it.

"You've been awefully quiet tonight, Puck." When he didn't say anything, she laid a hand on his arm and they stopped walking. "Puck?"

"You called me Noah before."

She smiled a little bit. "I'm sorry, I must've slipped."

"I like it when you call me Noah."

"Is that why you're not talking? Because I stopped calling you Noah? Because that's kinda sil - " He put a hand over her mouth.

"You talk a lot." He felt her lips turn up into a smile under his hand and heard her giggle. He smiled for a second, then stopped. He took her hand and started to walk again. "Why are you talking to him again?"

"Who?" She was a little frazzled. He was holing her hand. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Jesse."

"Yeah. Why, after everything he did? Why, Rachel?"

"I don't know. I had just been emailing him on and off, just a little, for no reason, really. And then..." She paused when they reached the truck, but Puck didn't seem to want to go anywhere yet.

"And then?"

"And then Finn broke up with me."

"So? Why would that make you talk to St. James more?"

"I don't know. He was there, I guess? And he was safe. I could tell him anything, because he was in London. He wasn't part of it all." _Otherwise it may have been you I turned to._

"But he hurt you too, Rach. You're not going to let him back in again, are you?"

"I don't know."

"He's just going to hurt you again!"

"You don't know that..." He hit a fist against the truck, frustrated. "Why do you even care?"

"Because you didn't talk to me about it!"

They both paused, surprised he had said it.

"What?"

"I would have been there, Rachel. I wasn't lying in the green room when I said I liked you. I thought we were friends, at least."

"You were too close to the whole thing. I couldn't - I just - I'm sorry." She was crying a little. He wanted to kiss the tears away, but he was too frustrated. He didn't want it to be like this.

"Whatever. I think I should take you home now."

"Noah - " He opened her door for her, but said nothing.

The drive home was too quiet.

...

The next day at McKinley, the New Directions were strangley quiet.

Tina kept stealing glances at Artie.

Brittany had her head on his shoulder, and he was stroking her hair.

Santana was nowhere to be seen.

Rachel was sitting next to Puck.

Only Finn was laughing, as Mike showed him a new flip move he had come up with.

Mr. Shue began passing out the Hanging By A Moment sheet music. Some people looked excited, but most just accepted it blindly.

"Alright." Will cleared his throat. "Guys, it seems like we all had a pretty bad weekend, since you're all really quiet. But we have to start getting ready for Regionals. I've chosen Lifehouse's Hanging By A Moment for our ballad. It's a little different than what we've done before, but I think you'll like the arrangment." He paused, but there wasn't much of a reaction. "We're going to be having open auditions for the solo, and by open, I mean school-wide."

The whole club was listening now. School-wide audtions? Not again, Mr. Shue...

"Lauren has left Glee. She didn't give me a reason exactly, but this means we need another member in order to compete. Auditions will be next week, after school. I want you guys to help by making posters, and talking up New Directions. Also, I'm taking suggestions for our other numbers. We need a duet, and I'd like a good dance song, too. This box," He gestured to a brightly colored box he had decorated. "Is where I want you to put your suggestions. Now, anyone have a song to sing?"

...

Blaine was back in his room, looking up the lyrics that Kurt had been singing. He couldn't get them out of his head.

He couldn't get anything about Kurt out of his head.

"It's called We Could Love. It's by a Youtube artist named Alex Goot." Kurt giggled when Blaine jumped out of his skin and assumed a ridiculous karate position.

"Oh my Rowling, Kurt, you scared me."

"I see that." Blaine swatted a hand at Kurt and turned away, blushing.

Kurt was the only one who could make him blush.

Then he realised he hadn't gelled down his hair, and that it was a riot of curls. His hand immediately flew to cover it, making Kurt giggle more.

"Don't, I like your hair!" Blaine turned to him in disbelief.

"My hair is ridiculous."

"So was that ninja pose you just did, but I thought it was pretty cute." Blaine gaped at him, but he just shrugged. "I like your dorkiness. It's funny."

"I thought you said it was cute."

Kurt blushed a little. "Yeah, well."

...


	5. Chapter 5

In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

_**(A/N) Aaaannnd I'm adding a few characters. School-wide auditions called for it. Haha. Plus they'll add a little complication.**_

_"I would have been there, Rachel. I wasn't lying in the green room when I said I liked you. I thought we were friends, at least."_

...

_The whole club was listening now. School-wide auditions? Not again, Mr. Shue..._

...

Mr. Shue sat in the back of the auditorium. His Glee kids were sitting in the front, but they were running out of time. Auditions started at 4, it was 5. About half of the kids had auditioned already, but their hearts weren't in it. Rachel hadn't even demanded to go first. Everyone was feeling down about the auditions and what it could mean for the club, as well as the rain pouring down outside. And no one new had shown up.

Until now.

Three kids came shuffling nervously through the side door, soaked and dripping, and looking at the group already in the seats.

The group sat up a little straighter.

Mr. Shue stood up. "Hey, guys! Are you here to audition?"

They mumbled and nodded.

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" There was no response from the kids standing in front of the stage. "Alright, how about you three sit for now, and we'll have some of the others go until you're ready?" The three sat down a few rows behind the Glee kids. "Alright! Um, Rachel, do you want to go next?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, sure." There was no excitement in her voice as she rose to go on stage. She looked at Puck, bit her lip and stood center.

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I've started  
Chasing after you"

She looked out into the audience, trying to concentrate anywhere but Puck. It was weird, but since Pizza Friday night, she hadn't been able to stop wondering why he was being so weird about them being friends. Couldn't stop thinking about him, period. She put a twist on the notes, her voice going higher, wavering slightly when she made eye contact with Puck.

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"

Puck was the first to applaud. Finn and the new kids were close behind.

...

Santana, Mercedes, and Finn auditioned after Rachel. When Will asked who was next, a hand was raised by one of the three kids sitting apart from the rest.

A tall boy with curly brown hair went up to stand center stage. Santana made a catcall, and he blushed. Mr. Shue quieted her and spoke to him. "Could you introduce yourself, since you're new to Glee?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Brian. Brian Roberts."

"Okay, Brian, go ahead when you're ready."

He only hesitated for a second before he started to sing.

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto"

He was a little shaky, but had a good voice.

"I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing i know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you"

...

When Puck sang, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Rachel. He wanted her to understand, but wasn't sure where to find the words.

She smiled at him and he amazed the crowd.

...

Next up was a small girl with light red hair, who had a voice that sounded like it couldn't possibly be coming out of someone so tiny.

Her name was April, and she was a cheerleader who the others had never paid attention to. She had always been so quiet.

Now she blew them away.

...

The last one to audition was the last of the three who'd come in together.

"My name is David."

He had brownish reddish hair that fell around his face and made his bright blue eyes seem deeper. He was wearing a shirt that was still clinging to him a bit from the rain, and showed off his abs, which could rival Mike's. Every girl was distracted. "He's in my English class." Puck looked over at Rachel as she smiled and waved at him. He felt a stab of jealousy. David winked at Rachel.

His voice was strong as he started to sing.

"Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me

Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"

He pointed out into the audience, but it seemed like he was pointing at Rachel. She blushed a little.

"I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you"

David and Rachel hadn't broken eye contact since he'd winked at her.

"There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else…  
There is nothing else…"

…

"There is nothing else..."

The applause was louder for him than it had been for anyone else.

Only Puck wasn't clapping. He was looking at Rachel, who had stood and gone to hug the other boy when he walked offstage.

…


	6. Chapter 6

In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

_He didn't know Blaine was listening at the door, his hand a few inched from knocking, but frozen at the sound of the adorable brunette's voice._

_"We could love..."_

...

_Puck wasn't clapping. He was looking at Rachel, who had stood and gone to hug the other boy when he walked offstage._

...

David got the solo, and he and the red-head girl, who it turned out was his little sister, joined the New Directions. The other boy, Brian, didn't.

Over the next week, Rachel began spending more and more time with David, who had asked for her help rehearsing the solo.

Puck saw right through that excuse.

...

Santana was late to Cheerios practice. Brittany wasn't the only one to notice. Ms. Sylvester took her aside and yelled at her for what seemed forever, but Santana didn't move a muscle. When Sue was done, Santana took her place in the cheers like nothing was wrong.

But there was something on her face that said otherwise.

...

Tina saw Artie in the library after school. She knew he came here on days Brittany had practice, to wait for her.

Artie didn't look up, but knew who was standing next to him..

"Hey, Tina."

"Artie, I want to talk to you."

"You are talking to me."

"I'm sorry for that text. I was upset."

He didn't say anything, just focused on his book.

"Artie," She put her hand on his arm. "Artie, please. Would you just stop?"

"Stop what, Tina? Stop reading, or stop ignoring you because I know it irritates you?"

"Artie - "

He looked at her, finally. "Tina, what do you want from me? Do you want me to just forgive you for breaking my heart? For telling me Britt was cheating on me, without proof? For telling me it's going to be the same way with her, that she'll break my heart and leave me stranded, just like you did? I don't think so."

Brittany walked by the library window and saw Tina and Artie so close to each other. She wasn't sure why, but she had this bad feeling in her stomach. Usually, she would have gone in, kissed Artie and waited for their ride on his lap. But today, she just stood there.

"They look cozy." Brittany whirled around and saw Santana was also looking at them through the window. "Need a ride?" Santana held out her hand. Brittany hesitated for only a second, then took it and walked away with her.

...

Kurt was sitting in his room listening to music when he heard his Skype bling that Blaine was online. He was immediately on the chair in front of his laptop.

Kurt **Hey**

Blaine **Hey! You got home okay?**

Kurt **Yep, you?**

Blaine **Cozy on the couch with cocoa, watching Funny Face ;)**

Kurt **I love that movie! Fred Astaire is amazing.**

Blaine **Yup. Him dancing with Audrey in the wedding dress melt my heart.**

Kurt **They put Fred Astaire in a wedding dress? What scene was THAT in? I think I missed it ;P**

Blaine **Haha, aren't you funny.**

Kurt **Obviously**

Blaine **Cute and funny? How do I stand a chance?**

Kurt **Haha funny funny man. :P**

Blaine ** Not kidding. :P You're really amazing, Kurt.**

Kurt **Takes an amazing person to recognise another, I suppose.**

Blaine **Damn, and witty and complimentary, too? *Swoons***

Kurt ***Pokes***

Blaine ***Grabs hand***

Kurt ***Pulls***

Blaine ***Doesn't let go***

Kurt ***Topples over***

Blaine **Oof. Well hello there.**

Kurt ***Blushes, runs off***

Blaine **Aw, no fair. **

Kurt **Haha, anyway. So what are you doing for Holiday?**

Blaine **Not much, sitting around the house, presents Saturday, then sitting around the house, then there's the Warblers' New Year party. Are you going?**

Kurt **I'm not sure. I don't really know anyone yet.**

Blaine **You know me.**

Kurt **This is true. Maybe, I guess.**

Blaine **I'll pick you up if you want? Say around six?**

Kurt **Sounds like a plan.**

...

Artie hadn't heard from Brittany in three days. He was still confused about why she had left him at the library. The last time she had done that, she had called him an hour later, saying she had spaced, which was normal for her, and brought him a cupcake the next day.

No call, no cupcake, not anything this time. Artie was a little worried.

So he called her.

No answer.

He texted her.

No answer.

He Facebooked her.

No answer.

Now he was more than a little worried.

Then, he checked his Facebook again.

**Brittany Pierce went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'**

...


	7. Chapter 7

In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

_Over the next week, Rachel began spending more and more time with David, who had asked for her help rehearsing the solo._

_Puck saw right through that excuse._

...

_"They look cozy." Brittany whirled around and saw Santana was also looking at them through the window. "Need a ride?"_

...

_Blaine __**I'll pick you up if you want? Say around six?**_

_Kurt __**Sounds like a plan.**_

...

_**Brittany Pierce went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'**_

...

Rachel had icing on her nose, and David had flour in his hair. Puck was reminded, painfully, of when he and Quinn had been making things, or trying, at least, for the bake sale.

The moment was too cute.

So he interrupted it.

"Hey, Rach. How's it goin'?" He said, breezing into the room and running a finger down her nose to get the frosting off. Then he turned to David. "Dude, you've got something in your hair, you look ridiculous."

Rachel stood shocked for a moment. "Puck, you're - you're early. I - "

"I thought you might want some help setting up for the party tonight." He leaned against the counter in between Rachel and David.

"Oh, well - I guess you could, um, well," She paused and looked around the room, which was a mess, but fully decorated. "There are a couple of things in the living room you could put up, I guess."

"Alright. Hey, come help me set up." Puck clapped David on the shoulder and effectively dragged him out of the room, leaving Rachel standing, confused, in the kitchen.

...

"Kurt!" Carol yelled from the living room downstairs. "Kurt, could you come down here?"

"Coming!" Kurt dodged the moving boxes in the hallway and walked down the stairs. "Need something?"

"These were on the porch for you." She handed him a box and a card. "I figured you might want them now. It says they're from - "

Kurt was already reading the label. "Blaine?"

He ripped open the envelope and saw a card with Blaine on the front, sitting in the snow under a beautifully decorated tree. Under the picture it read "Holidays are joyful, there's always something new"

On the inside, "But every day's a holiday when I'm near to you"

And a note written by Blaine

...

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know you weren't expecting this, which is what, I hope, makes it even more special._

_I saw these and couldn't help but think of you, so I had to get them._

_I hope you're thinking of me over the holiday, and I hope you enjoy your gifts._

_I'll miss you, see you soon,_

_Blaine_

...

I'll miss you, see you soon?

Kurt tore open the wrapping paper of the bigger box, revealing an adorable journal with a bird that looked almost like Pavarotti, and golden scripted lettering, spelling out 'Freedom'.

He opened to the first page.

'This journal belongs to:

The courageous,

endearing,

sweet,

Kurt Hummel'

_Oh, Blaine..._

He clutched the journal to his chest for a moment, then remembered the second gift.

It was smaller, about the size of his palm. He opened it gingerly, the way he would usually.

It was a charm bracelet. Silver, with three charms on it. A small oval with the word 'Courage', a bird that matched the one on the journal, and a rectangle that said 'Blaine'.

He put it on right away.

And went to rearrange his outfit for the party to match the bracelet.

...

"Hey, guys! How's your break been? Come in, everyone's in the living room." Rachel greeted Mercedes and Quinn. The New Directions Holiday party was just getting started, and everything was already starting to get awkward. Rachel was glad it wasn't just her, David, and Puck anymore.

Everyone else showed up soon after. Kurt was a little late, so all of his old Glee club was already there. They all screamed and flocked to hug him, asking all about Dalton, and inevitably, Blaine.

"Are you dating that boy yet, Kurt?" "Ooh, how's that sexy curly haired prep kid. You two hooking up yet?" "Kurt, how's your cute gay shark buddy?"

It was terrifying, but somehow felt like home.

Then the doorbell rang again.

Kurt looked up, confused. "Wait, but we're all here, aren't we? I thought it was just April and David who joined, who else is coming?"

Rachel had a gleam in her eye that Kurt didn't notice when she shrugged, "I dunno, Kurt. Could you answer it for me?" She exchanged glances with the rest of the New Directions, except Puck, who was across the room throwing bad-tempered looks at David, who was sitting next to Rachel.

"Um, sure." Kurt got up and answered the door, without looking through the peephole, and was shocked to see Blaine standing outside, holding a platter of cookies. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, Rachel called me and said I could come. Do - do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Blaine jumped at the intensity on Kurt's yell, and Kurt blushed and stuttered. "N - n - no, no. I mean, of course you can stay." He looked back at his old glee club and mouthed 'what did you **do**?', then turned back and smiled at Blaine. Blaine laughed and walked up to Kurt and hugged him. Kurt was stunned, but then hugged him back.

Rachel gave Blaine a thumbs up behind Kurt's back.

...

"Hey Kurt, where did you get that bracelet? I haven't seen it before."

Kurt and Blaine made eye contact and Kurt smiled. Blaine winked at him, and he blushed. "BlainegaveittomeforChristmas"

"WHAT?" There was squealing from the girls and eye-rolling from the guys.

"I gave it to him for Christmas. I saw it and this journal at a store a while back and thought of Kurt. I had to get them for him." He shrugged and blushed when every girl in the room said 'Awwww'.

And Kurt joined in.

...

Rachel walked into the kitchen and found Puck leaning against the counter, looking glum.

"Hey, Puck, what are you doing in here?" She noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong, Noah?"

He smiled a bit. She had called him Noah.

"Rachel, do you like that guy?"

"Who, David?" A pointed look from Puck. "Well - I don't really know. Maybe."

"Rachel, come on. You can tell me."

"I might. I'm not sure."

"Okay." He started to walk back into the other room, but she put her hand on his arm lightly.

"Noah" He turned back to look at her. "Why do you ask?"

He didn't say anything, just kissed her lightly and walked back into the living room.

...

When Rachel walked in, dazed, a few minutes after Puck, the gang had absorbed the two new glee kids as well as Blaine, and they were all laughing and looking at all of the pictures of Rachel (They were all over the room), and giggling about Kurt's new bracelet. Blaine was sitting next to Kurt, and the latter had his head on the other's shoulder. Brittany was sitting next to Santana, and they were whispering to each other, completely in their own world. Only Puck, Rachel, Tina and Artie weren't joining in.

...

Later, when people had started to doze off, Artie shook Brittany awake. "Brittany?"

"Mhmmm?" She stretched and looked at him.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure, I guess." She got up and wheeled him into the kitchen.

He turned to her. "Brittany, why did you break up with me?"

She looked down and smoothed her Cheerios skirt. "Me and Tana saw you in the library with Tina."

"Wi - With Tina? What does that have to do with anything?"

"We saw you. She had her hand on your arm, she was practically on top of you, Artie."

"No, Britt, we weren't - "

"Look, Artie. I just can't, okay? It's over. Remember how you felt when you thought I was cheating on you with Mike? That's how you make me feel." His mouth fell open, and he just stared.

"Wait, what were you and Santana doing watching us in the library? I thought you weren't speaking anymore."

"It doesn't matter. It's over, Artie."

She was already curled back up with Santana when he wheeled back in, mumbling,

"It matters to me."

...


	8. Chapter 8

In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and of course, glee.

(A/N) So a lot happened last chapter. Uhm, now we're going to have the aftermath of the party, and next chapter'll be the Warbler's New Year's Party and such. Pretty sure most of this will be Puck and Rachel, and Blaine and Kurt, but there might be little tidbits of others and I'm hoping I can work in a surprise at the end. Enjoy!

...

_"Rachel, do you like that guy?"_

_"Who, David?" ... "I might. I'm not sure."_

_"Okay." _

_"Why do you ask?"_

_He didn't say anything, just kissed her lightly and walked back into the living room._

...

Rachel woke up the next morning snuggled into David chest. She wasn't sure how she had gotten there, because the last thing she remembered, she was falling asleep on the floor, and he was laughing on the couch with Kurt and Blaine.

She sat up and looked around the room. Kurt was snuggled up with Blaine in the big recliner, Santana had fallen asleep with her head in Brittany's lap. Artie was looking uncomfortable sleeping in his chair, Tina and Mike were, oddly, on opposite sides of the room, Tina near Artie and Mike on the floor by the couch. April was nowhere to be seen, but Rachel remembered she had said she was stealing Rachel's bed at some point last night. Mercedes had left because she had family things to do, Finn had left last night because he had issues staying the night at his ex's house, and Quinn was asleep on the love seat. She couldn't see Puck, but then she heard someone shuffling around in the kitchen, and she knew her dads had left the night before and wouldn't be back until later the night.

She walked into the kitchen, warily.

"Noah?"

He turned around and she saw he was wearing an apron she had made for her dads in fourth grade. She couldn't suppress hysterical laughter, for one because she was too tired to try, and two, becaise it was pink with turquoise ruffles and purple sequins.

He looked at her funny, then realized why she was laughing, and joined her. For a moment, any tension that was between them disappeared.

Then they remembered.

...

Blaine woke up to to the smell of waffles and the sound of laughter in the kitchen, and noticed he was curled up with Kurt's head on his chest, and Kurt's hand curled into his shirt. Kurt looked adorable when he was asleep.

But those damn waffles smelled so good.

Kurt stretched against him and mumbled "Waffles?", then rubbed his eyes and opened them. "Oh, Blaine. Um, sorry, I - " He started to move away, but Blaine wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"No, stay." Kurt relaxed a little. "You look adorable when you're asleep, by the way." He felt Kurt laugh and press his face against his chest. "Now what do you say we go get some waffles?"

...

Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen to see Rachel and Puck looking awkwardly at each other. "Um, dude, Puck, I think the waffles are burning, and I just can't have that." Blaine moved past Puck and took the waffle out of the iron, pouring more batter in after.

Kurt had a horrified expression on his face. "Puck, what are you wearing?"

...

When everyone woke up and ate, people started to go home. Eventually it was just Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Puck, April, and David. Puck didn't want to leave until David had left, and April and Rachel were becomoing fast friends.

"Hey Kurt, are you going home after this, or do you have plans?" Blaine asked.

"My dad was going to pick me up, but he got caught up at the garage, why?"

"Do you want to go shopping? I need something besides my uniform to wear to the Warbler's New Year's party." When Kurt's eyes lit up, he knew he had said the right thing.

"Shopping? For clothes? I'm so in!"

The two boys said their goodbyes and hurried out.

...

After watching a few movie musicals and having a couple friendly duet competitions, April's phone rang. It was her friend who she'd forgotten she'd had plans with that afternoon, so she and David had to leave.

David kissed Rachel's cheek before he left, and didn't notice the growling noise Puck made. But Rachel did.

...

Now it was just Puck and Rachel left. Her dads hadn't come home yet, so they were alone.

Rachel turned on her iPod and walked int o the kitchen to clean up the mess from making waffles, as well as from making the cookies and dinner the night before. Puck followed and started to help.

"Puck, shouldn't you be going soon? I'm sure you have plans."

"No, not really. I figured I'd help, since part of the mess is mine anyway,"

There were a few minutes where they didn't say anything, just listened to Rachel's music.

"Rach?"

She turned, not realizing how close he was, and ended up with only a few inches between them. "Noah?"

"I'm sorry I've been acting so odd lately. I'm just - "

"Noah, why did you kiss me?"

"I'm not completely sure." He paused. "Not wanting to betray Finn was only part of the reason I stopped before we got anywhere. I have feelings for you, Rachel. And I didn't want to screw things up. You wouldn't have felt the same way if you were still mooning over him."

"Then why didn't you tell me when we were out the other night?"

"Because you were so excited to see Jesse. I thought - "

"You thought I still had unresolved feelings for him." Puck nodded. "Noah," She put a had on his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize, when I, well, I - "

"When you what?"

"David asked me out last night."

...

Blaine and Kurt wreaked havoc on the mall, trying to find two perfect outfits for the party.

Kurt ended up with a blue, almost black, velvet blazer and black dress pants wiith a white button up and grey vest underneath.

Blaine was having a little bit more trouble.

"I'm serious, Blaine, just let me pick your outfit. I guarantee you'll look even more amazing than normal."

"Kurt, I can pick out my own clothes." Blaine stuck out his tongue at the other boy, who returned the favor. "How mature, Kurt."

"You did it first, smart guy."

"True." Kurt chuckled and impulsively hugged Blaine, who jolted at the contact.

"You are truly adorable, you know that right?"

Blaine was reluctant to release Kurt from the hug, but had to. They were in a public place, after all.

"Come on, let's go find you something to wear. I'm not letting you wear black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt to this."

"Dapper Blaine it is."

He made Kurt laugh again.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**In which all isn't exactly fair in love, war, and, of course, glee.**

_"Come on, let's go find you something to wear. I'm not letting you wear black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt to this."_

_"Dapper Blaine it is."_

_He made Kurt laugh again._

_..._

Blaine stood in front of Kurt's house dressed in the clothes he and Kurt had picked out for the party. A medium gray suit jacket, a green button up (that Kurt had said made his eyes pop), with the top two buttons undone, and (Kurt was going to kill him) jeans. His hair was loose and un-gelled, the way Kurt had said he liked it once. He had his hand raised to knock, but was nervous.

Did Kurt think this was a date?

Did Blaine want this to be a date?

Did he like Kurt?

Did Kurt like him?

Why couldn't Blaine stop thinking about Kurt?

...

Kurt had watched Blaine's car pull up, watched Blaine walk to the door, and waited for the knock, but it had been five minutes.

He opened the door to find Blaine muttering to himself, his hand half raised. He jumped when he realized the door was open.

"Kurt, hi!" Kurt was staring at him.

Why was Kurt staring at him?

"Kurt?" Blaine poked the younger boy, who brushed at the lapel of his jacket where it had wrinkled slightly at the touch. "Kurt, you're staring, what's wrong?" Kurt didn't say anything for a second. "Is it the jeans?"

"No. It's you."

"I'm what's wrong?" That kinda hurt, but he was pretty sure it wasn't what Kurt had meant.

"No, no! I mean that-that you're why I'm not talking. Do you realize how amazing you look? Not many people can pull off the suit jacket and jeans thing." Kurt smoothed Blaine's jacket, Blaine warming to the touch and smiling.

"Is my jacket actually wrinkled, or are you just looking for an excuse to touch me?" Kurt laughed.

"Maybe a bit of both." Blaine grinned. "Come on, Dapper Blaine. Don't want to be late, do you? What would the other Warblers think?" Blaine blushed at the thought. They would think Blaine had finally got up the courage to ask Kurt out. They would think they had run off together. That's what they would think. Crazy boys.

"Fine, come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran to the truck, laughing with him.

...

When Blaine and Kurt got to the party, it was already in full swing. The guys had brought their girlfriends and other friends, and it was LOUD.

Because it was so loud, Kurt leaned in and spoke into Blaine's ear. "Hey." Blaine jumped when Kurt's lips brushed his ear. "You want to get some punch or something?"

...

It was getting closer to midnight, and Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in about a half hour. He was a little confused. He wasn't sure if Blaine had asked him to this party, or if he had just given him a ride. He so wished it was the fist. But he doubted it. Still, they had been extremely confortable at the New Directions holiday party. Or maybe he had been hallucinating the whole thing. He rubbed at the charms on his bracelet. He hadn't imagined that, at least.

...

Kurt was sitting on the counter with a few of the Warbler's girlfriends, talking about nothing in particular, but having a lot of fun.

"FIVE!"

The count down started, and all the girls ran to find their boyfriends for a big midnight kiss. Kurt was left behind.

"FOUR!"

Kurt boosted down from the counter and started to walk into the living room.

"THREE!"

He leaned against the doorway, smiling at all the little couples. Hoping next year he would get to be one of them.

"TWO!"

A hand wrapped around his and he jumped and looked around.

"ONE!"

Blaine smiled at him.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

He felt Blaine's lips on his.

...


	10. AN

**_A/N; That's what I had had from before, I figured I'd publish it first. I'm almost done writing few new chapters, so expect more soon! And review!_**


End file.
